Fake or Real?
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: After Private does something wrong in training, he feels awful. When Skipper finds out how awful Private feels, he does things he wouldn't do in a thousand years. (If he could live that long!) Private is unable to figure out If Skipper's feelings for him are real. NOW READ THE STORY BEFORE I GET MORE EMBARRASSED! Also contains Kico. And has Pripper
1. Chapter 1

Private was sitting in a corner with tears threating to spill out.

We better go way back to help you understand why our cute little penguin is in this horrible state.

Like 10 minutes earlier.

_"I'm sor-"_

_"SORRY IS THE ONLY WORD THAT EVER COMES OUT OF YOUR YAP!"_

_Private looked down, tears tingling in his eyes. He spun around and raced in the HQ._

_Kowalski and Rico stood there, frozen on the spot. Skipper grumbled under his breath, then went down into the HQ. He closed the hatch. _

Yup.. Now back to where we left off!

The little penguin scooted more into the corner as he heard Skipper enter the HQ.

"Private."

Private looked up, trembling. He didn't even bother pleading his leader to forgive him. Private wiped at his eyes as tears started to stream down his face. Skipper sighed heavily before kneeling next to Private.

"Private."

Private winced, as if he just got a sharp slap in the face, he quickly looked down. He continued to just sit there silently. Skipper wrapped a flipper around the small penguin. Private looked up nervously.

"Private.. I'm sorry."

"W-Why?" Private whispered.

"Cause it's not your fault." Skipper said, looking Private directly in the eyes.

The little penguin leaned against Skipper softly.

*** Kowalski stared nervously, "Do you think we should check on them?"

Rico was silent before nodding. Kowalski quickly opened it. He slowly closed it.

"Hey!" Rico whined.

"I'm just giving them some privacy!" Kowalski whined back.

Rico tackled Kowalski, causing the taller penguin to yelp.

That night, Private turned in his bunk, then he sat up. Private laid back down and shoved his head into his pillow.

"Private?" A voice whispered.

Private turned around to see his leader, "Sorry Skippah, I'm trying to sleep."

Skipper continued to stare at him. He was clearly not convinced that Private was trying to sleep.

He thought Private was having a huge problem sleeping. And he was certainly right. Private looked away nervously.

"Scoot over." (I know it sounds similar to the scene in Unexpected, but the reactions are different.)

Private froze. But he snapped out of it and obeyed.

Skipper got into the bunk and pulled Private close to him. The little penguin hesitated before snuggling closer to Skipper.

"Thanks Skippah." Private whispered.

Skipper didn't reply, cause he was already asleep. What a fast sleeper!


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper opened his eyes, Private had his head nuzzling into his chest.

"Private, wake up." Skipper mumbled, climbing off the bunk.

"I don't wanna." Private moaned.

"Why not?"

"I'll mess up again."

Skipper sighed, "Private, you don't know that."

Private peeked at him.

"Fine." He grumbled before scrambling out of his bunk.

Once topside, Private was doing his excises when he slipped and sharply fell where the water would be, it was not there cause the water was being cut off for now.

He winced as he felt his right flipper and left foot snap.

He messed up again?!

He scrambled up, wincing, then he raced in the HQ. Skipper sighed then followed Private.

He found Private, in his bunk, sobbing from the pain.

"Private?"

"I'm sorry Skippah, I messed up again."

"Slipping isn't messing up."

"Yes it is!"

Skipper moved toward Private's bunk, "You can't just blame yourself for slipping."

"Yes I can!" Private sobbed.

Skipper moved a little closer, placing his flippers around the small penguin.

"Did you know you were going to slip?"

"No.."

"Did you know you would break a few bones?"

"No..."

Private stared at his leader with his sad, soft eyes.

"So is it your fault?"

Private shook his head. He moved closer to his leader and cried in his feathers.

"Its ok Private... No need to cry.." Skipper whispered gently.

Private kept at his sobbing for at least an hour, WOW!

He soon was leaning against his leader, asleep. Skipper gently laid Private down.

"How much more will this last?" Skipper asked himself.

*** Private sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He couldn't tell if that nightmare he had, was true at all. Kissing Skipper?

Sounds impossible.

Since Skipper wouldn't ever like him.

Luckily he didn't wake up his leader. He drifted back to sleep.

A sharp pain had knocked him out.

The next morning, Skipper panicked when he saw Private wasn't there.

"Where he could he be.."

"In the park?"

"He could be in danger!"

"Um... any suggestions Rico?"

Rico tapped his beak in thought.

"Not stomach."

Kowalski glared, "YOUR SICK!"

Rico chuckled and nuzzled Kowalski's neck. The taller penguin folded his flippers, smiling a little.

"I'm going to look for Private." Skipper said, ignoring the 'love birds.'

Rico kissed Kowalski on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Rico but you missed." The tall penguin said with a frown.

Rico smirked then kissed Kowalski's other cheek.

"YOU STILL MISSED!" Kowalski pouted.

Rico pressed his beak against Kowalski's beak. Then he pulled away.

"A short kiss? That hurt! Right there." Kowalski said with a pretend sad look on his face.

"Walski need more?" Rico asked, playing along with his boyfriend. Then he gave Kowalski another short kiss.

"NO FAIR!" Kowalski pouted.

Rico smirked.

Let me show you a flash back showing what happened between Rico And Kowalski.

_Rico tackled Kowalski causing the taller penguin to yelp. Kowalski stared into Rico's eyes. _

_"Ahem, please get off." _

_"Nope." Rico said. _

_"WHYYYYY!" Kowalski whined loudly. _

_Rico pressed his beak against Kowalski's beak. He got off Kowalski. _

_The taller penguin glared then tackled Rico, "Your gonna pay!"_

_"Aw, why?"_

_"Cause YOU ENDED THE KISS!" _

_Rico laughed at Kowalski's answer. _

_"ITS A SERIOUS MATTER!" _

_"BHFFHH!"_

_"Don't give me that!" _

_"THRFHT!" _

_"I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, DARN YOU!" _

_"Love Walski."_

_Kowalski frowned that Rico changed the subject. _

_"Love mu?"_

_Kowalski softened his eyes then sighed, "Yes I love you-" _

_He was pushed off and was wrapped in a hug. _

_"THTHTH!"_

_"You're welcome?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Private sat up slowly to hear blinking noises. He turned his head to see Dr. Blowhole facing a control panel. Private felt something was clinging to his neck, he rubbed his neck to feel a hard collar around his neck. Blowhole smirked then pressed a button on his scooter. Jolts of energy traveled all over Private's body, thus shocking him. Private squealed in pain.

"Skippah is going to save me you know!" The little penguin shouted.

Private was determined that his leader would save him.

"How can he save you when the minute he gets here, he's dead!" Blowhole said with a smirk.

Private nervously shifted back and forth, what if Skipper dies, trying to save him?

*** Skipper was walking in the dead, hot desert. He just wanted to fall to the ground, but he knew he had to save Private. In the distance, he saw the little cabin house thing that fell to Blowhole's lair. His gut had told him that Private was in Blowhole's lair. The leader knocked the door and carefully walked in. The whole cabin flipped, falling into Blowhole's lair.

_Crash!_

Skipper dizzily stood up. He looked around until a small figure chained to the floor, caught his eye.

Private's p.o.v.

I looked up to see Skipper running towards me.

"No Skippah! Don't come over!" I shouted, hoping he would run the other way.

But sadly, he kept running towards me. I tried to yank my flippers out of the chains. Nothing happened. I screamed as jolts of energy in the collar shocked me. I already had given up trying to get my leader to turn around. I watched in horror as a trap door opened under him.

"SKIPPAH!" I screamed.

He dropped. I stood there, tears spilling out of my eyes.

**And before you ask:**

**1. Skipper did walk all the way to the desert.**

**2. The lobsters chained Private.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning, this chapter is short so I wouldn't spoil anything. Enjoy.**__ :3_

**No one's POV**

Skipper sat up slowly. He seemed to be in a huge cage, he looked around to see Private across the room, on a table, hooked to wires. He punched the steel bars. Nothing happened.

He growled and kicked the bars, "PRIVATE, WAKE UP!"

The young penguin opened his eyes. He panicked, seeing the wires hooked to him. He tried to pull a wire out but he screamed in pain and stopped. That stupid fish (I mean Blowhole.. :3) had dug the wires deep in HIS Private's body. Skipper slammed against the bars angrily. A couple broke. He raced over and jumped on the table.

"I think they're stuck Skippa!" Private cried out in fear.

"Private calm down! There's only way to get these out of you!" Skipper said firmly.

"How?" Private asked.

The leader sighed.

"The only way." He replied.

**Private's POV**

"This is going to hurt Private." Skipper said, firmly grasping a wire and tugged hard.

I screamed in pain. The pain seemed to go on forever! More tugging and it hurt like hell! Finally the horrible pain slowed. I opened my eyes. The wires were not in my body but left nasty spots where they used to be. I sobbed and closed my eyes. I felt myself being lifted as my mind fades to black.

_Me: Sorry that this was short..._

_*light flick* _

_Me: Um. _

_*cage falls on me* _

_Me: oH shit! Find the key and let me out please? _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm free! Here's chapter.. Um... I forgot. Enjoy it anyway!_

-Sweet Pripper

I opened my eyes to see Kowalski patching my wounds.

"Where am i?" I whimpered.

"Your in the HQ. Don't worry." Kowalski explained with a weak smile.

"I feel so ugly..." I sobbed.

"You'll never be ugly Private..." A fimilar voice said from the doorway.

I turned my head to see Skipper. Kowalski sliently left the room. I looked around to see the dark gray walls, I knew this was Kowalski's lab.

"How do you know?" I asked sadly.

He slowly walked over to the bed thing I was on. I nervously sat up as he came closer. His flippers gently rested on my shoulders.

"How?" I whispered.

He stared at me fo a while before leaning closer. I froze as I noticed our beaks were inches apart.

"Skippa?" I asked quietly.

Skipper crashed his beak against mine. I sat there in pure shock, not knowing what to do.

"Skippa...How... Long...?" I asked when he pulled away.

"It just seemed to happen." He said softly.

I stared into his icy blue eyes for a while, looking for any clue that he could be lying. I could tell he wasn't. I flushed at the thought that Skipper liked me- no wait, loved me. That dream he ad about kissing skipper was true. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling cutely.

_I'm hurrying up my stories kay? Thats why I suck. _


End file.
